wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Suami
Suami is a notable Imperial death world that also serves as the Adeptus Astartes Homeworld of the stoic and unforgiving Sons of Iron Space Marine Chapter. An ancient planet, Suami has belonged to the Imperium of Man since the bygone era of the Great Crusade. Polluted and reduced to the ashes of its former glory and beauty by the mistakes of its settlers, thousands of years ago, Suami still endures, breeding strong and determinate warriors dedicated to the wars of the Imperium. History Pre-Imperial Era The history of the world which would become Suami begun millions of years ago, when it became a Necrontyr Fringeworld. During the great age of this species, the Atunkar Dynasty claimed the then savage world. The Necrontyr wiped out the numerous predators of the world and dotted it with automated mining factories and vaults for technological wonders. Only a small population of Necrontyrs remained on world. During the War in Heavens, Suami was mostly ignored, despite the strong ties between the Atunkar and the Triarch, for the Old Ones saw little interest in waging war for so small a prize. Therefore, the paradise created by the Necrons was preserved. When the time of the Great Sleep begun, the rare metallic inhabitants of Suami went to sleep, leaving their protection to the robotic wonders they had created. However, during those millions of years, geological shifts, data corruption or simply a grave malfunction in the components of the central repository led to its destruction, killing all the Necrons on the planet and disrupting the defences of all the remaining vaults and mining operations, preparing the way to the human colonization. The other planets of the system, which had also been exploited by the Atunkar did not suffer this fate. During the great expansion of Mankind beyond its homeworld, the ancestors of modern-day Suami travelled the great expanse of space and finally reached this planet. Deeply isolationist, they chose to hide their discovery from other colonization fleets and settled the world, going as far as to destroy all knowledge of inter-stellar travel, preserving only the ways to reach and exploit the other planets of the Suami system. Exploring the paradise which was now their world, they discovered the ruined vaults of the Atunkar and seized their technology, trying for centuries to decipher it. Impressed by the robotic guardians left by the Necrons, the settlers began to create their own A.I. and robots, to free them from the burden of work, thus sliding in hedonistic pursuits, except for some human enclaves deep in the countryside or the remote mountain chains, who tried to preserve the lifestyle of their ancestors. One day, an all-powerful A.I., the Beloved Mother, was created, whose task was to supervise the life on the whole of Suami. For centuries, the Mother proved apt to the task, freeing more and more time for Her creators to pursue their own desires. But as it happened elsewhere in the Galaxy, the A.I. ended corrupted, either by some minuscule error in its programming which grew worse with each passing year, beyond the comprehension of humans who now did not understand the functioning of their greatest marvel, or some corruptive influence of the Warp. Or perhaps the Suami had fallen to such depths of hedonism and egotistical pursuit that they left the A.I. no choice. In any case, the Mother came to the conclusion that the humans were unable to preserve their own lives. Created to ensure safety and happiness for all, She came to the conclusion that the flesh of Man was corruptive and that only by the transfer of human memories and intellect in robotic bodies would their charges know true bliss. This was the Project Reborn, which, for the Beloved Mother, would lead to the fulfilling of their creation, even if it meant that erroneous components had to be expunged from Mankind's minds. During thousand of years, the humans of Suami were thus hunted down by their own creation, and only a few groups managed to escape the first waves of capture, seeking refuge in the most inhospitable places of their world such as the Ironback Mountains, the Scar of Night from Lämpö or the Lonely Marshes. The Mother let them be, for the millions of captive needed are urgent ministrations to be purified and preserved, and She was certain that the rebellious elements would see the goodness of their action. But those humans tried to rediscover the technologies from their forefathers which would have allowed them to defeat their wayward creation. In 759M.30, a scientist from the Ironback Mountains managed to rediscover the secrets of the atomic weapon, and used this knowledge to create a bomb which was launched on a nearby data centre from the Mother, where the memory and thought of some captives were conserved until it was purified and reconfigured to serve the Project Reborn. Following this attack, the Mother came to the conclusion that the remaining humans were corrupted beyond any hope of restoration for their memory's data, and launched her armies on the humans encampments, which proved to be resilient enough to remain unconquered for the most part. Facing this dilemma, the A.I. came to the terrific conclusion that only a massive orbital bombardment of the planet used to make it inhospitable to biological life would allow her to get rid of the error of programming known as which had corrupted her creators. It was Her belief that the pristine state of Suami was in fact the cause of every corruption which had turned Her creators against her. Alerted of these plans, the humans used their last spaceships to prevent the cataclysm by confronting the Mother's ships, whose fleet was comprised of those vessels travelling between Suami and the mining-worlds of its system. If the humans managed to destroy enough of those weapons to prevent the wipe out of all biological life on Suami, they couldn't stop their ancient paradise to become a tundra haunted by the machines and groups of humans resistant, gathered in desperate warbands. While, on Terra, the Emperor launched the Great Crusade, the Suami had to face the robots of the Mother, A.I. and "Reborn" humans alike, whose factories insured that the climate of the world wouldn't change back to a more life-supporting state, liberating toxins and gazes in the atmosphere, making Suami a world of morn plains, festering marshes and mountains where only the highest picks weren't covered in poisoned ice. During 170 years, the humans fought to survive in their enclaves where even the robots couldn't dislodge them, however the warbands were for the most part aware that this statu quo wouldn't last and that sooner or later the humans would be erased from Suami. De facto, only the constant bearing of respirators and complete armours, isolating them from the toxins imbibing their world, preserved them from death. Because of the growing despair they felt, their actions became more and more radicals, and a true disgust of weakness, be it mental of physical, appeared little by little. Those who suffered real or perceived weaknesses of body and mind were thus used as bait for the robots or killed outright. Only the coming of the Great Crusade would change the course of human destiny on Suami. Age of the Imperium The Discovery It was the 827th Exploring Fleet, composed of three vessels of the Imperial Army and a minor ship from the Iron Hand Legion which discovered Suami. The fleet had delved deep into the uninhabited Ougrean Rift, drawn ever further into its cold expense by their unshakable resolve to reach the end of this lost portion of space. In the few fragmented records of the fleet, the discovering of Suami was an event of great magnitude, for none in the fleet dared to believe that human live could exist on so toxic a planet. However, their Auspex clearly proven that humans still endured and the 827th quickly made use of its assets. The Terran-born Captain Yarok Valacar led his sixty Battle-Brothers on world and made first contact with the natives. The coming of the Angels of Death greatly surprised the Suami but they quickly understood that the colossus were not machine but men, despite their gross bionic augmentations. On the verge of extinction, each ragtag community of humans swore allegiance to the Imperium, should it destroy the Mother and grant them sealed cities to live in. The stubborn refusal of the natives to die or gave up their world impressed even the grim Iron Hands and in mere months, the bases of the A.I. were destroyed by the vastly superior firepower of the Imperium, bringing Suami into the ever expanding Empire of Mankind. The forces of the Mechanicum helped in the erection of the Refuge-Cities, often centred on the remaining human enclaves of the world. In a six years effort, the twenty two bastions were erected and the climate slightly improved, but despite their best effort, even the technopriests couldn't restore Suami to a more viable world. Hundred of thousands of years would have to pass for the level of toxins in the world to drop low enough than humans could once more walk its plains without a sealed armour. The last, but not least, of the 827th work was the creation of the Chapel of Neimerel deep into the Festering Mountains and the creation of a brotherhood of mortal to stand vigil around the sacred text kept locked in a stasis force at the heart of the Chapel. The Parchment of Neimerel which was encased here was said to be the first copy of the true Parchment written by Ferrus Manus and became one of the most sacred text on Suami, second only to the scriptures of the Ecclesiarchy and the technopriests. Before leaving Suami in the hands of its first Imperial Governor, Marius Augustus Antronidus, the Legendary First Tens were drafted, comprised each of three thousand soldiers wearing heavy laser rifles and gas masks, becoming the first regiments of the Imperial army raised on Suami. The Horus Heresy The ravages of the Heresy left Suami intact, but the native still sent forces to fight in this epic civil war. The Legendary First Tens fought bravely alongside the Shattered Legions for the duration of the campaign and the Great Scouring, enduring great losses but never surrendering, earning badges of honors from the Ultramarine, Iron Hands, Salamander and Raven Guard Legion in their efforts. Even after ten thousand years of war, the banners of the First tens possess no greater badges of pride that those small, makeshift, markers of this dark era. On Suami itself, agents of the Warmaster tried to ignite a revolt, but the devotion of the population to the Iron Hands, and beyond them the Emperor, proved too much for them to defeat. When the news of Ferrus' death at the hand of the Traitors reached this backwater world, the wrath of the natives knew no bound, any and all citizen suspected of harboring sympathy to Horus and his forces was killed in gruesome display of public violence. Following those events, the Suami drafted a quarter of their adult population into militias and sent roughly one million soldiers to fight in the Heresy. The 333 regiments thus created, known collectively as the Unforgotten Martyrs, joined any loyalist forces they could find and fought to the last to insure the Emperor's ultimate victory. Some, such as the 275th "Suami's Death Shroud" and the 11th "Emperor's vessels" even managed to reach Holy Sol and fought the rearguard of the Arch-Heretic's forces. But only the 343th "Terra's blessing" had the honor to walk the most holiest of soils, those of Terra itself, serving as a purging forces after the death of Horus and the Ascension of the Emperor to His Golden Throne. None of the Unforgotten Martyrs ever returned to Suami, but each Refuge-City still posses the banners and parchment which were sent by the forces of the Imperium after the end of the Great Scouring. The Reign of Blood The tyranny of Vandire is the second time which saw the forces of Suami sail forth in great number from their homeworld, willing to oppose the mad master of the Imperium. At the very beginning of Goge Vandire career, he had sent some of his most trusted servants to Suami, foe reasons unknown, thought the leaders of the toxic world believe that the future Ecclesiarch sought those worlds which could grant him devoted warriors. Perhaps Vandire had even found ancient data concerning the Legendary First Tens and the Unforgotten Martyrs and assumed that he could mold them into tools of his own. If so, he was sorely deluded. Suami's natives never knelt before the tyrant, denouncing the Coup d'Etat of Vandire as soon as they heard of it and refusing to send their kin to die for his wars. During the 70 years of the Reign of Blood, the Suami were spared extinction only because of how small they were in the grand scheme of things. Goge Vandire never considered worth it to send forces to purge the lone world, but he still pressured them. Using his stolen rank as Ecclesiarch, he branded the Suami liturgy heretical, had each and every Suami-born servant of the Imperium that he could find killed, and ceased almost all contact with the death world. During that time, the inhabitants of Suami suffered greatly, for the Reign of Blood coincided with an increasing activity of the murderous A.I. which haunt their world. Two hundred thousands innocents died in the battles fought to repel them in their hidden lairs, and twice as much soldiers paid the ultimate price to protect the Refuge-Cities. Governor Juliia Ilmatar Antronidus died defending the wall of the planetary capital, Saluva, and the charge of Governor went to her closest living relative, Marshal Pirkka Järvinen, ancestor of the current Governor. The coming of Sebastian Thor brought an end to the persecution of the Suami abroad, their liturgy was once again welcomed into the Ecclesiarchy and tied were renewed with the Imperium. The A.I. were driven back to their secret fortresses and Suami began its long repair process. The End Times As the 41st Millennium is coming to a close, Suami is gearing for war more than before. Robotic armies rise in greater numbers than they dared since thousands of years, and the wider Imperium require more troops to man the borders of Mankind's realm. New regiments have been created and ancient ones, joining their hundreds of glorious predecessors, spilling their blood and dying for the Emperor and His empire on dozens of worlds. Furthermore, the Astartes of the Sons of Iron Chapter have made their home on this ravaged world and their might add to the fury of Suami's warriors. Society and Culture A Stratified Society Survival on their ravaged world has bred a rather rigid and stratified society on Suami, where compassion and help to one's fellow humans vary greatly depending on the social position. While those "castes" are extremely rigid in their relations to one another, it is quite possible to ascend or fall down the social ladder if one was to chose it. At the bottom of the barrel are those who are physically or mentally handicapped; those people often live short and miserable lives, their fellow citizens seeing them more as dead weight than fellow humans. It is not uncommon to see those poor souls being sent to do battle with the dangerous predators of the area or the robots roaming the planet without any useful equipment, especially in the smallest of Reguge-Cities or outpost. Because of the hatred the Suami have for machinery, bionics are never used by the civilians and even soldier who have some tend to live reclusive lives. Just above those outcasts are the artists and historians, people who are physically and mentally fit, but dedicate their lives to what most of the Suami see as frivolous activities. Still, they are often recognized as useful parts of the community, if only thanks to their knowledge and ability to lift the spirits of the citizenry. The middle class of Suami's population is comprised of artisans, industry workers, farmers or explorers. Those peoples are the most vitals for the day to day survival of any outpost, they are the ones crafting goods, growing food or going out to scout the surrounding regions in search of enemies and resources. Without those brave people, Suami's would have fallen into the hands of A.I. long ago. Above them are the soldiers, those whose families have dedicated their lives for Mankind's survival on this world for thousands of years, or those people who, coming from other background, have taken upon themselves to arm and fight for their friends and families. They are the ones who earn the highest wealth and respect on their world, seconds only to the ruling class. This one is comprised of the nobles who rule Suami. Contrary to most worlds, they do not form a closed-elite, since to become a noble, one has simply to become an officer in the Suami's Planetary Defense Forces or the Imperial Guard regiments levied on this world. Conversely, should a noble family fail to produce an officer two generations in a row, they'll be stripped of their ranks and returned to the level of simple soldiers. Therefore, competition among the established families and newcomers, and between the ancient bloodlines themselves, is quite common. Suami's nobles use military ranks instead of grand-standing titles. For instance, the current Governa, Eeva Järvinen holds the title of Supreme Marshal, the highest nobility rank. The Importance of Strength At its core, the survival on Suami rely on strength, either physical or mental. Life is hard, even for the rulers of the Refuge-Cities, and even more so for the simple workers of this world. Some toils for more than fourteen hours a day in their Azma-suit to clean the massive chimneys and their filters which are a necessity to ensure a constant supply of pure -or at least as pure as possible on Suami- for the citizens. Others have to endure week-longs expeditions in the toxic wastelands of their world to hunt down predators or ensure that no-robotic army his currently threatening their lands. Such conditions have forced the Suami to build their endurance and ability to endure pain, buth also melancholy, apathy or despair. While physical strength is always needed, it is the ability to resist fear or sorrow which allows the lone and lost worker to return to his Refuge-City and once more do his or her duty. Therefore, the children of Suami are taught to reject any sign of weakness as soon as they are able to understand such teaching, at age 3 to 4. This cultural emphasis has bred a rather grim, dour but extremely strong-willed population, renowned in the wider Imperium for both their bleak outlook on life and their absolute refusal to give up. Refuge-Cities & Solidarity There is hundreds of human settlements on Suami, but all of them are colonies attached to one of the twenty two Refuge-Cities, the massive and closed bastions of Mankind on Suami. Most of those Cities are found in the Ironback Mountains, with only six of them on the rest of the planet, extremely isolated in appearance. However, those lone outpost of civilization are not alone, for history as taught to the Suami that solidarity is necessary for survival. Even the most isolated outpost his connected to his mother City, mostly thanks vast underground subways, which have to be constantly cleansed and purified, for the fauna or flora of Suami often try to take root into those vital arteries of communication. And the robotic armies are well known for the devastation they can unleash when seizing a portion of the subways. Indeed, the task of protecting those underground tunnels rest on specially trained soldiers, the Cleansers. Those soldiers are often trained since their childhood to endure the months that they'll spend below the ground, in confined environment and only some safe-houses to rest. To be a Cleanser is to earn a great deal of respect from the other Suamis, therefore it is often a position thought after by those of low-castes, trying to better their lot or the future of their children. But even more vital are the civilians who convey informations, goods and peoples from outpost to outpost on an everyday basis. In the rare cases where an underground subway can't be created to link one Refuge-City to another, rudimentary planes are used, or even intra-system spaceships. However, the Suami loath to rely on such advanced machines, and their turbulent and deadly atmosphere makes the shortest of fly an extremely dangerous travel. For those reasons, the two most-isolated Refuge-Cities of Aponi and Sinki are known in the Ironbacks as quite eccentric and more than a little too arrogants. Civilian industry Foreigners often assume that Suami posses mostly a military industry, but it is in fact quite incorrect. Most of its factories are devoted to the production of food and goods for the inhabitants, clothes, tools, construction materials... This is not to say that the Suami have luxury, quite the contrary, for even the ruling caste of the planet is far below the standard enjoyed on other, more prosperous, planets. At the core of each Refuge-City are the bredding basins and mushroom fields, which form the basis of the Suami alimentation, producing enough food to sustain the population and even a small growth of it. At the outskirt of the Refuge-City are the chemical and manufacturing factories, so that their pollution may be sent to the outside atmosphere instead of contaminating the city. A large portion of the population toils into those factories day and night, ensuring that the Suami are able to meet the demands of the larger Imperium. Without the devotion of those tireless workers, all human life of Suami would have been extinguished thousands of years ago. Government Suami is ruled by an hereditary Planetary Governor from the Järvinen line since the end of the Age of Blood. Her power is virtually unlimited, possessing the power to mobilize the full might of all Refuge-Cities to do her binding. Trained from birth to be able to lead, both in times of peace and of war, the Governors most often than not let the local authorities act as they deem fit. However, taxes must be paid and rules respected. Suami is known for its greatly under-average corruption rate among its nobility and wealthy families mainly because of the harsh punishments which are given when found guilty, but also because of a very effective spy-network at the disposal of the Governor. In theory, a Governor may be ousted from office if he or she commits heinous crimes, by the Assembly of Protectors, the gathering of all the Refuge-Cities' rulers. However, such an event never happened for the harsh conditions of their planet force even the wealthier and more self-indulging Governor to be hardened and spartan-like. Therefore, the planet's institutions enjoy a stability which makes the other worlds of the Ougrean RIft envious. Since the 26th Founding, the Astartes of Suami also plays a part in its politics, albeit reluctantly. Kardan Rauth, First Chapter Master of the Sons of Iron passed an agreement with the Planetary Governor Ëeva Järvinen, known as the Unbroken Compact, where the Astartes vowed to remain outside of the political game of the planet for as long as no xeno or chaotic taint was discovered in the various factions of Suami nobles. In exchange, the Chapter may supercede the Planetary Governor's command over the military of the planet when need arises. While such ability may be in opposition with the tenets of the Codex Astartes, it is still an important part of the new situation of Suami. In the Ougrean Rift For the longest time, Suami was an outlier in the power struggle of the Rift. It's Government made it one of the stablest world, bereft of most crime and corruption, with rulers both stern and just. However, the A.I. attacking the Refuge-Cities and its nature as a Toxic Death World always prevented it to become one of the true players vying for dominance, Aeris and Torndheim IV. However, when the Sons of Iron were Founded on this world, it's standing grew considerably, to the point that many other planets in the nearby systems, largely uninhabited as they can be, turned more toward the Death World than either the Forge-World or the Hive World. The Temporal Wars only saw Suami's star rise. With the near total devastation of Torndheim IV, the rise of Uolo as a rival to Aeris, it became clear that the Sons of Iron had to become a stabilizing force. While they never officially ruled their homeworld, the Astartes begrundgingly accepted to take part into the triumvirate ruling the Ougrean Rift, and chose to surround their diplomatic envoy with an elite cadre of Suami rulers, who add their experience and mortal understanding to the strength of the stern and dedicated Legate Nyyrikki Virtanen, who has taken with his duty, which keeps him far from the front line, with grim dedication. Military Law Enforcement On Suami, law enforcement is brutal and merciless, even by the Imperium's standards. The survival of all rests on cooperation, solidarity and adamant respect of the law. Should a poor 'shrum-cruber be allowed to steal a ration to supplement his family's meals, he could deprive a soldier from his necessary food-supply. Therefore, the Adeptus Arbites has to be merciless and swift in its punishments. Exile, or death penalty are the most common sentences, for the Suami do not bother with prisons. The forces of the lords and the Planetary Governor supplement the Arbites as best they could, always wary of stepping over their jurisdictions, for the Adeptus made clear long ago that none may escape his watch on the toxic world. Imperial Guard Recruitment On Suami, there is not greater honour, save the recruitment in the newly Founded Sons of Iron, that a boy can achieve than to enter the Astra Militarum, and the greatest for girls. The Suami regiments are comprised only of infantry, armed with modified laser-rifles, able to penetrate the densest fog and to kill a foe at a greater distance than usually possible, at the cost of an abundant uses of energy. The soldiers wear integral armours of a respectable quality as often as possible and use gas masks to protect their lungs in the midst of battle. The average regiment is composed of three thousands skirmishers, hardened soldier renowned for their lack of fear and ability to operate in the most toxic environments. The war with the A.I. taught Suami's children to avoid direct confrontation when possible, and a wise commander will make use of them on the flanks or even beyond enemy's lines. Suami's regiment are often deployed in warzones where chemical and toxic weapons see an heavy uses, where their abnegation and natural ability to operate under deadly clouds of poisons are greatly sought after. Industry Most of Suami's industry is oriented to the fabrication of weapons and armour for the armies of the world and the Imperium at large. However, production used to be barely able to replenish the stocks needed to defend the planet against the A.I., tentative xenos invasions or pirate raids. The centuries since the coming of the Sons of Iron changed that, allowing for a slightly more peaceful era, where production skyrocketed. Because Suami's atmosphere is so poisonous, most of the military industry concentrate in trapping and refining the lethal gases or innumerable toxins found on this world. Factories are always situated away from the Refuge-Cities, instead being self-contained fortress where the population toil endlessly. It is a grim prospect to work in one of those terrible place, but one that the natives still relish. For those unable to enter the prestigious corps of the P.D.F., the Imperial Guard or the mighty Space Marines, manufacturing weapons meant to slay the enemies of the Imperium is a source of pride, and most workers' families can trace back their lineage to the Great Crusade. Suami's weapons and armours often looks crude and simplistic compared to more sophisticated armament coming from Forge World or wealthier worlds, but they are nonetheless highly sought after by the mortal soldiers of the Imperium. Powerful, reliable and deadly, the Suami's long rifles or Laughing Gaz's Grenades are the most commonly exchanged goods between Suami born soldiers and their foreign counterparts, but those remains a small occurrence, compared to what is expected of regiments, if only because the native of this grim world often place great emphasis in preserving their weapons and equipments, often heirlooms worn by generations of soldiers who died for the Golden Throne. Climate & Geography Suami is a relatively frigid world, were temperatures never rise above 12°C even in the hottest of summer and never go down below -8°C, thanks to its heavily clouded atmosphere, saturated by massive and ever present poisonous clouds, which have become a fixture in this world climate. Heavy rains and snowfalls are commons upon the whole planet, which are deadly occurrences for those not wearing fully sealed protections bodysuits, because of the toxicity of the rain drops and snowflakes. Despite its nigh-perpetual cloudy atmosphere, the sun of Suami sometimes pierce through to reach the surface, bringing both hope and sorrow to the natives, who can then contemplate the bleak features of their world in radiant light. Indeed, after more than ten thousand years of this state, nothing remains of the former Paradise World which was Suami. The planet is now dotted by deadly moors and swamps, bleak steppes, toxic tundras, grim hills and festering mountains. The world is divided into two super-continents, Kylmä in the North and Lämpö in the South. Both are equally suffering from the consequences of the ancient war which created the world which exists today. Both also contain some of the most deadliest places of Suami, such as the Scar of Night, the Lonely Marshes or the Hungering Mountains, and many more. Despite its state, Suami still posses a human population, residing in the Refuge-Cities, mostly found in the Ironback Mountains on Kylmä. Those sealed bastions of Mankind are under constant threat of breaches which could let in the deadly toxins impregnating the atmosphere of their world, a catastrophe which has spelled the doom of a handful of them during their millennia-old existence. Because of this, each refuge-city need to be both self-sufficient and well connected with the others to survive. The world of Suami is also both the homeworld of the Sons of Iron Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes since 738M.41 and of robotic armies under the control of the eleven A.I. known as the Tytöt who periodically try to purge Mankind from this world. Finally, Suami is also doted by ancient ruined vaults belonging to the now defunct Atunkar Dynasty of Necrons. Flora & Fauna Fauna The fauna of Suami was once devoid of any predator, and great herds of reindeer-like creatures roamed the lands. The cataclysm which destroyed this ancient paradise killed almost all animal species, and those who managed to survive have almost nothing in common with their ancestors. The few species which endured have mutated to survive, mostly thanks to the toxins imbibing the land and the air of the planet. Grox and other farming beasts are kept in the cities and ecodomes of the human inhabitants and composed of common species on agri-worlds of the Imperium, albeit in very small number. Malkyr The Malkyrs are bat-like creatures nesting in the mountainous regions of Suami, and are especially numerous around the Fortress-Monastery of the Sons of Iron. Those creatures, despite their small stature (roughly 2 kilos for 30 cm long from head to toe), are extremely dangerous, because of the toxins present in their saliva. Their colonies of dozens of individuals fall upon their preys in a swarm of fangs and wings, while wailing. Their bites can kill an unprotected man in mere hours, but they are nonetheless coveted by the humans of Suami for their use in their Imperial Guard Regiments. Indeed, the Malkyrs survive, and even thrive, in poisonous environments and are used as toxin detectors in war zones by the soldiers of Suami. While the various broods of those creatures react differently to the concentrations of poisons, their handlers are trained to deduce from their physical and behavioural changes what their comrades in arms will face once on the battlefield proper. Malsoï A distant cousin of the Malkyrs, the Malsoï is one of the deadliest creatures inhabiting the wastelands of Suami. Where the Malkyrs gathered to survive, the Malsoï ancestors survived in isolation, gaining size and strength, while losing their ability to fly. As tall as a grown man, those bat-like abominations live in the plains of Suami, competing with the Hynyr. Their incredible reflexes and the potent toxin on their claws allow a Malkyr to kill his preys in mere seconds. Despite those deadly abilities, the Malsoï mostly eat fungus and poisonous mushrooms. However, the mere smell of blood drive them into a frenzy which can only be sated by the massive consumption of fresh meat. Hynyr Those strange hyenas are perhaps the least mutated creatures to have survived the fallout which destroyed ancient Suami. Brought by the first settlers as pets, the Hynyrs gathers in pack of five to nine individuals, led by an alpha female. While all the other members of the pack look a lot like the ancient and now extinct hyenas of Terra during M.2, when a female becomes the alpha of her pack, her body twist and mutate. Her fur takes a greenish colour, her spine protrudes and creates spikes of bones, as she double in size. The already impressive resilience of the normal Hynyrs is also magnified and the beast becomes a lot more aggressive, dominant and brutal while she began to secrete poison. The Hynyrs roams Suami from the fringes of the human cities to the remote bastions of the murderous A.I., eating anything they stumble upon, even other packs of Hynyrs. Despite the fact that their ancestors had been pets of humans, the Hynyrs of today are impossible to domesticate once they are older then four weeks old. Even then, they must be sterilised to be tameable, and only the wealthiest families keep Hynyrs as pet, instead of some kind of cats or small dogs. Flora The Flora of Suami is comprised mostly of fungus and mushrooms, with the rare breed of mutated tree or grass which managed to survive in the deadly atmosphere and deeply polluted soils of the world. Most, if not all the flora of Suami is poisonous, one way or another, be it through spores, fluids or even touch. While this mean the the native flora outside of the Refuge-Cities of Mankind are totally unfit for consumption, brave gatherers still risk their lives daily to insure a constant supply of those deadly delicacies, used in the creation of toxic munitions for the armed forces of the planet, anti-toxin concoction, or delivered raw to the forces of the Inquisition, when such individuals grant the planet with their presence. While those are all official operations, there also exists rings of drug dealers and other hedonists, trying to forget the grim and dour existence afforded to the masses and even the rulers of Suami. Such behaviour is obviously kept a secret, consumers of such products almost always making use of them in perfect privacy, for neither the Government, nor the common man of Suami, devout and hateful of weaknesses of any kind, would take kindly about drug addicts. Public lynching, or even torture, by a mob is a common occurrence for those found guilty of either selling or buying those flora in the black markets. Quotes From Feel free to add your own About Feel free to add your own Category:Death Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Necron Tomb Worlds Category:Planets Category:Sons of Iron Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld Category:Ougrean Rift